K On Daisuki!
by Anya Volkova
Summary: A lot of things happen at Mugi's winter house. Practicing is not one of them. Ritsu/Yui!
1. Winter Olympics

**K-On Daisuki!**

Title based on Yui's last words in episode 12. A fic about the Light Music Club's wondrous winter fun. Ritsu/Yui.

Disclaimer here. K-On! isn't mine. Duh. Enjoy!

###

"It's too damn cold!"

Ritsu had taken her first step outside in the snow. It wasn't quite as powdery or light as she'd seen in the movies, and Yui sticking her tongue out for the past 10 minutes and not yet catching a single snowflake had proved that her perception of a white winter was totally off.

"But I wanna snowboard! Aaagghh!"

Bonk.

"Ritsu, be quiet," sighed Mio, after whacking her childhood friend on the head. "Mugi has warm clothes for all of us. Just be patient, she's settling the room arrangements now."

Mio pointed to a flustered Tsumugi inside a log cabin on her cell phone, mentioning something about how the lodgings the girls ended up with weren't as big as they could be. Something about how she had specifically requested the one with 3 bathrooms…

_Dang, this girl is loaded!_

Ritsu turned around to grin at Mio, "Yeah, yeah. I just wanna show you guys how hard I shred! Psheeewww!"

"Oh, me too! Whooosshh!" Yui yelled, joining Ritsu in the battle of onomatopoeias. They started making weird faces at each other and flapping their arms wildly, not even caring that Mio had gone inside to join Tsumugi and pretend she didn't know who those strange people outside were.

"Aaahh, a tree!" Ritsu screamed and pointed at an imaginary obstacle in front of her.

Yui countered by directing her imaginary snowboard away from Ritsu, "Pwashaaa!"

"Hohoho…" Making a sinister face, Ritsu murmured, "You fell for my secret evil genius plan…" she snapped her head up and glared at Yui, wide-eyed, "and boarded straight into that giant ramp! What now?!"

"I'll show you!" After twirling around a few times, Yui struck a few poses, imitating a camera's 'snap' during each. She ended by jumping in front of Ritsu's face, "A perfect finish! 10! Home run! Touch down! Gooooaaaaall!"

"Hey, look," Ritsu pointed to the space in front of her mouth as she slowly exhaled. White puffs of air twirled and danced around her hand until they dissolved into nothing. The two girls' eyes followed the puffs intently, and the sudden silence was enough for Mio to peek out the window to make sure everything was okay.

Ritsu smiled, "You can see your breath."

Yui's eyes lit up, "Like in the movies! All we need is some reindeer and hot chocolate!" She paused to look down at her boots, toes wiggling on the inside. "Wow... I wish Ui could be here with us…"

"She's welcome next year," Tsumugi's voice suddenly came from behind them. "Come inside, I got the fireplace started." Her glowing smile and fair skin seemed to shine even brighter against the white snow.

Ritsu made sure to make eye contact with Yui before deciding to sprint into the cabin.

"I'm in the lead! Fwoooossshh!"

"Pshheeeeww!"


	2. Snowball Fright

**K-On Daisuki!**

Chapter 2. Note: Don't ever, ever do what Ritsu does. Really.

Disclaimer here. K-On! isn't mine. Duh. Enjoy!

###

Tsumugi bowed to Ritsu as she sighed, "I'm afraid our ice trays haven't been in the freezer long enough. We won't be able to use ice cubes."

Ritsu started to grin before catching herself, "Oh, what a shame!" Crocodile tears streamed down her face, "We'll have to pick another dare! How disappointing!"

Truth or Dare had become a tradition when the Light Music Club were together anywhere overnight. Tsumugi had brought it up once as a funny foreign game her parents told her about after coming home from their travels…

Ritsu wouldn't admit she was so eager to play just because she wanted to see how "American" her friends really were.

Of course, Truth or Dare hadn't yet pushed their friendship farther than needed, and Ritsu was actually kinda happy about it. Her friends were hilarious and fun to be with and she loved them too much to make them do anything they didn't want to.

"Ricchan, snow is like ice, right? And there's plenty outside!" Yui yelled, dribbling a bit of hot chocolate she'd just sipped.

...And sometimes she just wished certain friends could keep their mouths closed.

Mio couldn't help but bust up laughing, "That's right! Go on, Ritsu, shove snow down your pants!"

"No way!" Ritsu was starting to panic. When Mio wanted something done, it got done. "The dare specifically said 4 ice cubes! You can't change it now!"

"'Put 4 ice cubes in your underwear while everyone watches and keep them there until they melt.' is what the card says." Tsumugi said matter-of-factly. To everyone's surprise, modest and innocent Tsumugi had no problem saying something relating to undergarments.

"Or maybe you just want me to do the dare for another reason, Mio?" Ritsu flamboyantly brought hands to her cheeks and pretended to be embarrassed, "Do you want to see if your blue and white striped panties match mine? Oh, Mio, I'm sorry, but--"

"Stop it! If you're gonna be a chicken then we might as well not play." Mio concluded, crossing her arms and trying to hide her victorious smile. She knew Ritsu's weak points and she knew how to use them.

Yui's eyes resembled snowballs as she glanced back and forth between the fighting girls. Through all the tension, Tsumugi just cocked her head and smiled.

"Fine." Ritsu spun around to face the front door, "If that's how it's gonna be. Whatever."

The girls watched silently as Ritsu dramatically grabbed the door handle, launched the door to the side as if throwing a frisbee, and stomped out. The rebound of the door hitting the log wall slammed it behind her.

"Oh, I'm sure that can be buffed out," Tsumugi beamed with her usual childish eyes, examining the dent in the wall, "I just hope Ritsu will be okay."

Mio pouted, "She picks the weirdest things to get mad over. Jeez."

"Ricchan is just going to get colder…" Yui gulped.

And just then, the door creaked open slowly to reveal a holy, blinding white light.

The door frame outlined a divine figure, with a glistening face and hair silky and smooth as milk chocolate to match her eyes. She almost moved in slow motion, eyes flicking from the ground to match the gaze of the envious girls, eyelashes fluttering like graceful butterfly wings…

And then Yui cleared some dust from her eye and saw that it was sweaty Ritsu.

"I made four snowballs," Ritsu spoke, determination in her voice and melting balls of snow in her hands. "I'm ready."

Ritsu stretched out the waistband of her pajama pants shamelessly to reveal a goosebump-laden stomach, trembling from the sudden temperature change.

"One, two, three, four!" she counted off the snowballs the same way as a song, dropping each into her floral-print panties and snapping the waistband back into place.

They waited.

The rest of the Light Music Club waited for some kind of reaction from Ritsu: a scream, a shudder... a moan of pleasure? But she just stood there with perfect posture, arms tight against her body.

"Well?" Mio finally said, "What's it feel like?"

"Actually," a smirking Ritsu chuckled as she began to walk to Mio, seated on the floor, "not so ba--AAAUUGGHH!"

"What, what?!" Yui panicked and stood up to try to help Ritsu somehow, but ended up needing to avoid the other girl's body as she doubled over.

Ritsu's expressions varied from just-ate-a-sour-candy to my-water-just-broke as she cried, "Aaauugghh, feels so weird! Ow ow ow, too cold, too cold!" while shifting her weight around and making things worse. "Get them out, get them out!"

She tried sitting down, but that just made her need to roll over to writhe on the floor. Any movement just readjusted the snowballs to freeze a new portion of Ritsu's delicate area.

"Sanctuarryyyy!" Ritsu bellowed, propelling herself toward another room. Arriving at Tsumugi's bare bedroom, her eyes darted around the room as she ran in place, trying to find something to ease the pain.

The closet was empty save for some old storage bins, so Ritsu just collapsed over the bed...

...

Relief.

Somehow, some way, the way her body was when she kneeled at the edge of the bed took all the freezing pressure away and made her slightly less of an ice cube than she was a few seconds ago. "Phew..."

Ritsu clasped her frozen hands together, intertwining chilly fingers, and buried her head in the warm blankets Tsumugi had so neatly made. She exhaled. Finally, Ritsu was starting to warm up again.

"Ricchan." Yui softly said, being the first of the 3 girls who wandered in to speak up.

She turned her head just enough to see them out of one eye, keeping the other half of her face still against the bed, "Yeah?"

"Ricchan, are you... praying?"


	3. There Will be Blood

**K-On Daisuki!**

I actually started this story with the intention of it being a PWP, but then it magically turned into this. Oh well.

Disclaimer here. K-On! isn't mine. Duh. Enjoy!

###

"Gitah… I'm sorry, I just can't play you when my hands are this numb…" Yui apologized to her beloved guitar, almost choking back tears. In spite of all the fun every outing the Light Music Club had, they arranged each one with the intention of practicing for their next performance. And sometimes, they even got around to it.

So, all positioned and ready to play, the Light Music Club stood in the cabin's main room, bundled under layers and layers of clothes, yet still as frozen as the weather outside.

The shrill clatter of drumsticks made the girls turn to the back of the room.

"I can't even hold the sticks right!" Ritsu complained as she covered her mouth with her hands and blew hot breath on her palms. "This time we aren't just being lazy. It's really impossible to play."

Rather than just resorting to physical methods of getting Ritsu to practice, Mio just gave her a thoughtful look. "I guess… you're right," the bassist said, looking down at her trembling fingers.

"And don't even think about playing with gloves! It doesn't work!" Yui complained as she flailed Gitah around, attached only by a wool mitten.

"Stop it! Be more careful!"

"Miooo! Help me! Get it off, get it off!"

"Just hold still! Agh! Yui!"

Thwack.

The scene replayed in Yui's head right after it happened, except a little slower: Mio ran over to detach Gitah from the mitten, but Yui couldn't help thrashing around and as soon as Mio pulled Yui's arm, Gitah came released…

Right into Tsumugi's gentle face. Bam.

"Mugi!"

"Mugi-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Tsumugi was sprawled across the wood floor, unmoving, until Ritsu slowly came over to touch her on the shoulder. "You okay, Mugi? You're fine, right? I'll get you a bandage if you need it…"

Pale hands covering her face, Tsumugi slowly sat up, looking at the rest of the band members, "How does it look?" she asked softly, pulling her hands away.

Blood was flowing from both nostrils down to Mugi's upper lip. Above the crimson stream, there was discoloration on her nose and right brow. Her eyes were tearing, but her face looked more surprised than sad. "… What's wrong? Tell me what it looks like."

Mio, forgetting her fear from the shock of what happened to a friend, yanked Tsumugi by an arm and began to lead her out, "You're going to a doctor. Where's your cell phone?"

"Um, I think I left it over here…"

Their voices faded out as Yui and Ritsu shared the heavy silence.

Ritsu was focusing on a certain knot in the wood on the floor, staring and ignoring Yui's glance. Half-lidded eyes and a scowl painted Ritsu's bitter expression.

Yui decided to slowly stagger to where her guitar had fallen and inspect it, "Gitah… I hurt you, too… I feel awful…"

"It wasn't your fault. Just be more careful next time," Ritsu said, her frigid tone unfitting for her usual hyperactive character.

"Ricchan… You know I feel really bad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. This never would've happened if we hadn't tried to practice on this godforsaken freaking iceberg. Jeez."

"You're still cold, huh?"

Ritsu didn't change her expression or give any indication she even heard the question. If it wasn't for her teeth chattering, she could be mistaken for a statue.

"Ricchan, you need to warm up!" Without any hesitation, Yui grabbed Ritsu's hands, pulling her off the drum seat, and rested them on her bare stomach, under Yui's shirt.

"See, it's warmer where I'm wearing lots of clothes, like under here!" the guitarist added with a smile.

It HAD warmed her up-- Ritsu's face now felt like it was burning. It took more effort to conceal her blush than to spit out, "It's okay, Yui!" and pull back her arms.

Ritsu was in total shock. For how much Yui and Ritsu did together, it was only a matter of time before their relationship got this close. And that's exactly what Ritsu wanted. But somehow this wasn't the same.

_Yui doesn't know what she's doing to me… I can't enjoy this in that way._

"But, Ricchan! Lookit, your teeth are still chattering!" came Yui's muffled voice from behind her scarf.

Their eyes met, worried and weary from staring at the glaring white snow all day and bearing the guilt of Mugi's injury. The dim lighting of the cabin, provided only by a lone fireplace in the main room, gave them a feeling of ease and relaxation...

"No, Ricchan isn't going to get a cold again!"

Ignoring the fact that catching a cold virus and being a cold temperature were totally unrelated, Ritsu watched as Yui fluidly tossed her scarf aside, in the same motion letting her warm lips meet Ritsu's.


	4. Bazonkers

**K-On Daisuki!**

Haha, this story didn't follow how I planned it out at all. Yui suddenly becomes Shin Chan! Just kidding.

Disclaimer here. K-On! isn't mine. Duh. Enjoy!

###

It was an odd sensation, and Yui almost pulled away when she felt how icy Ritsu's lips were, but instead she brought two mittened hands to Ritsu's cheeks.

While the drummer tried to fathom what just happened, Yui dug her face into Ritsu's shoulder and pulled her in for an embrace.

"Your body is so cold... It must mean you've got a really warm heart!"

Ritsu couldn't respond before Yui's face was inches from hers again. Pouting, Yui examined Ritsu's quivering lip, "I know! Be right back!"

The distant pats of Yui's feet gave Ritsu a moment to collect herself.

_She's acting like that was nothing... That was my first kiss! Was it hers, too? It had to have been. She couldn't have possibly kissed anyone else... Could she?_

Yui dashed back, wearing a king-sized goose down comforter as a cape. "Psheeeewwww! Look! Mugi-chan has so many light and fluffy things!"

In an attempt to somehow warm them up, Yui barreled into Ritsu, succeeding only in knocking them to the floor. Ritsu hit the ground with an audible thump and served as a good cushion for Yui's fall.

Recovering from the shock, Ritsu realized Yui's clumsy little body was now smooshed against hers. The girls were now sandwiched between the comforter and the cabin floor, looking at each other awkwardly…

Yui wriggled around a bit before resting her elbows at Ritsu's sides and her hands on her cheeks, "Ricchan."

"What?" Ritsu, unable to get comfortable, kept her arms above her head and raised a knee. Sure, now she was all flustered and heated up, but her hands were still as numb as they'd been the whole night.

Adding to the discomfort, Ritsu felt warm flesh brush her shirt's chest pocket…

"Hey! What was that?"

"I guess you don't keep mittens in your pockets like I do…" Yui started to snicker, "You keep something else!"

Ritsu's lips puckered and her eyes narrowed as she glared at Yui, "Whaddya mean?"

"It was an accident, Ricchan! I felt... something. Um... How do I... When you're cold, this happens."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Okay, if someone breaks a bone or is handicapped, it's rude to call them a..."

"Cripple." Ritsu finished.

"If you throw a rock in a pond and a circle flow out, it's called a..."

"Ripple?" Ritsu thought about her answers and how they might relate to what Yui meant.

In a millisecond, Ritsu's arms shot down like canonballs to cover her chest.

"Yuuiii!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--!" and mid-sentence, Yui tried to clasp her hands together and bow in apology... Too bad her hands were the only thing supporting her head, which she realized right after her head rebounded off Ritsu's chest.

"Aaahhh! Yui! Yui, what are you doing?"

"I didn't mean that either!" Yui slammed her hands on the ground to steady herself, "Ritsu, your boobs are just everywhere tonight!"

"What's going on here?"

Mio's sullen face looked down at the girls, who only now had realized their blanket had been pulled off. Tsumugi popped up from behind her, resembling a mummy from being wrapped in so many bandages.

"Ritsu's cold and has a giant pair of bazonkers!" Yui whined.

Bringing a hand to where her mouth supposedly was, Tsumugi chuckled, "Looks like you two had fun."

Ritsu brought herself up on her elbows and noticed Mio's disgusted looks, "Hey, we didn't do anything! She was trying to warm me up! I don't even know what she's talking about!"

"Yeah, you do, Ricchan!" Yui hugged herself and swayed back and forth, "Poor Ricchan was so cold that her ripples got hard."

"Huh?" the rest of the girls said in unison.

"Oh... That's not it. What's the word...? Never mind."

Ritsu attempted to help Yui out of the hole she'd dug, "In other words, this is all a big misunderstanding and I'm only a B cup, thanks."

"Woaaahhh!" Yui's eyes sparkled in admiration of Ritsu. "That... stands for 'Big ol' melons,' doesn't it?"

Tsumugi and Mio's expressions didn't budge: delighted and revolted, respectfully.

Ritsu could only bury her face in her hands, "Oh, brother..."


	5. Mario and LuOuija

**K-On Daisuki!**

First off, thank you for all the favorites/story alerts/reviews/etc! I get e-mails from this site forwarded to my phone and it totally makes my day when I see people like this story.

And thanks for being patient between chapters. Finals week is coming up here! But then winter break, yahoo!!

Disclaimer here. K-On! isn't mine. Duh. Enjoy!

###

"No, no, no! You say it 'wee-gee' like that plumber guy!"

Ritsu held the Ouija board box in front of her with a questioning look. "That's a really weird way to pronounce 'Mario.' And what the heck, it's spelled like 'Ui-jah!'"

"Aw, Ricchan, don't remind me Ui's still home all by herself…" Yui sighed, "Mom and Dad are in Rome this time. It's their third honeymoon or something like that."

"Are… that many really necessary for one couple?" Ritsu couldn't help but be a little jealous. Her parents had been acting differently ever since her brother was born, and not in a third-honeymoon type of way.

Yui shrugged, "Guess we won't know 'till we get married, huh, Ricchan?" and giggled. Yui still felt like she never left elementary school--marriage being on her to-do list after graduating her current school was a scary thought.

"Mmhm, guess s--woaahh, what's this?" The Ouija board's box dropped to the floor as Ritsu held up the game's planchette. "Triangle-y thing… Is it a magnifying glass?"

She tried to fit her eye in the game piece's circular window, only to stab herself in the cheek with one of its legs. "Aaahh! Okay, not a magnifying glass!"

"That's the thing everyone holds to pick out letters, right?" Mio skimmed the instruction page. It had all sorts of warnings about spiritual encounters one might have using the board.

She was trying to calm down by telling herself it was just a harmless game, but the goosebumps on her arms just weren't listening to her brain. _Is it getting colder in here..?_

"Yeah, and it's the spirits that move it!" Yui pulled her eyelids back in an attempt to only show the whites of her eyes, but she only ended up looking very surprised. "Ooooohh!" wailed Yui, doing her best impression of a dying coyote.

"Spirits? Really?" Ritsu asked, flinging the planchette around to view all sides of it. "Woah! Let's talk to my dead hamster, I wanna apologize!"

"For... what?" Mio couldn't help being curious. She felt like collapsing right then and there at the possibilities of what could've happened, but she kept her composure long enough to hear the answer.

"Oh! I never told you guys about why my hamster died with three legs! Hahaha, it's a good one..."

A Ouija board box deflected off Ritsu's head. As she looked in the direction of the throw, Ritsu found Mio curled in a corner, "I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that..."

Ritsu rubbed her head, "Owww... But it wasn't even my fault... He chewed it off out of desperation..."

"Aaahhh! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" came Mio's voice, increased an octave from fear.

Mugi entered, carrying a tray of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars, "We can get started, if you'd all like."

Yui's ability to detect Mugi with sweets within a 100-foot radius drew her to the tray like a magnet, "Ah!" She pursed her lips and examined the foods, "Ah… What's this?"

"Oh! S'mores. Dad told me about these. We're supposed to assemble the marshmallows and chocolate between the graham crackers and cook it over a fire…" Mugi paused to let out a breathy laugh and scratch her head, "I figured that would be unsafe, though, and so I didn't make the arrangements for that…"

"Marshmallooooowwwsss! Thank you, Mugi-chan!" Yui's open mouth followed the tray as Mugi set it down and set the Ouija board next to it.

She would've inhaled them all at once if Ritsu's arm didn't get in the way that same second, "Hey! Leave some for me!" and Yui could only respond by biting down on whatever her mouth had grabbed.

"Aaahh! Yui! Dummy! That's me! Let go!" Ritsu bopped a clingy Yui on the head, trying to be gentler than the hits Mio usually gave her.

Yui cowered and tucked an imaginary tail between her legs, giving Ritsu guilty looks. "I'm sorry, Ricchan! But your arm was just as mushy!" she bowed.

Ritsu arched an eyebrow. _…Is she calling me fat?_

"Everyone, put a hand on this," Mugi had strategically placed the planchette closer to the 'yes' side of the board. _This should be interesting! I hope the 'spirits' cooperate…_

The drummer's enthusiastic hand slammed down, "Wahaha! I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" _I can't believe they think this is gonna work. That's why I need to move it to freak them out…_

"For the marshmallows!" Yui spit, mouth full of Mugi's desserts. By now, the planchette was getting more and more crowded and each girl had to contort their hand to fit properly. _Hey, I can move this thing! Ha, take that, spirits!_

Mio reluctantly curled up next to them and placed her hand next to the rest of the band's, still shivering slightly. _I hope this doesn't work, I hope this doesn't work, I hope this doesn't work…_


	6. Evil Monster Demon Thingy

**K-On Daisuki!**

Yeah, I don't even really have an excuse for this chapter coming so late. But I got the rest of this thing planned out! Huzzah! There's more Yui/Ritsu (hey, YuRi!) coming up, no worries! Now the hard part is to write it…

Disclaimer here. K-On! isn't mine. Duh. Enjoy!

###

"Oh, great Ouija spirits…" Yui brought a tongue to her cheek to consider her question. "Will.. the evil monster demon.. thingy of the mountains come and eat us?"

Having stared at the box long enough to memorize it, Ritsu interjected, "What kind of a first question is that, Yui?! I thought we were supposed to ask about spirits."

Yui rubbed the back of her head and chuckled, "Heheh, that's all I could come up w--"

"Oh, the evil monster demon thingy of the mountains IS a spirit," Tsumugi's muted voice reassured, now just trying to keep the game alive.

Mio gulped, trying to swallow her fright.

Ritsu decided to play along, "Oh, that's right. Wasn't he killed by a foreigner long ago?" Glancing at a brochure of the area Tsumugi had left on the ground, Ritsu continued, "And.. they say it happened right in the middle of the westmost mountain..."

Yui's mouth formed a zero and she gasped, "That's where we are right now, Ricchan!"

"Huh, weird," Ritsu had to muster up all her strength to keep from bursting out laughing. _She's too cute. But I gotta keep going with this, I can't just start cracking up._ _Gotta relax. Gotta pretend I'm at a funeral... Dead people, dead people, dead people..._

"Aaaaagh, look! It's moving!" Mio shrieked as the planchette slowly dragged across the board.

Ritsu felt that she wasn't the only one moving it. But she tried to make the motion as subtle as she could, keeping her hand in the same position.

Then it stopped.

"Yes," Tsumugi read its answer aloud.

Mio tried disbelief as a method of gaining more courage, "...That can't be right. This isn't real. It's a load of crap."

"Then I'll test it!" Ritsu clapped her hands together.

Yui cocked her head and wondered aloud, "…Alchemy?"

"No, no, look, I'm not gonna touch it, but I'm still gonna ask a question." Trying to give off Tsumugi's air of politeness, Ritsu warmly smiled, "So you'll know I'm not cheating, okay?"

Mio sheepishly nodded, her face resembling Gitah in color, "Yeah, no screwing around."

With one last gracious look, Ritsu closed her eyes, "Oh, evil.. demon.. monster.. eh…"

"Thingy," Yui finished.

"Yeah, you! So, which of us attractive teenage girls looks the most…" Ritsu dove to the floor to stare at the planchette, "Appetizing?!"

After 10 seconds of suspenseful watching, Yui's face lit up, "Hey, it's doing it again!"

Gliding carefully along the alphabet, the mysterious game piece warily stopped at each appropriate letter.

"W... A... N... T..." Yui announced each time it stopped.

Deciding she should probably read, too, to be less suspicious, Tsumugi narrated the next selection of letters, "M... I... O..."

"Hey!" Yui shouted. The girls turned to look at the guitarist, save for Mio, now curled into the fetal position in a corner of the room.

All Tsumugi and Ritsu saw was a gaping mouth and two eyes staring nowhere in particular...

"…That spells 'want Mio'!"

"Woah, reeeaally?" By now, Ritsu couldn't hide the grin taking over her face as she eyed a shivering Mio across the room. "That reminds me…" Ritsu tapped her chin with an index finger, "I heard bassists are always the most delicious…"

"No way!" Yui interrupted, with the most serious look in the world on her face. "Drummers have gotta be the best!"

Flattered at the strange statement, Ritsu looked at Yui, "Are we? Why?"

"Duh! You're sweeter," she stated matter-of-factly, "Hm… less hair on your head.. Oh, and you've got more meat on you!"

Poking her stomach, Ritsu sighed._ What is with this girl and my weight?_

Ritsu brushed it off, "Well, poor monster demon evil-mahoozit," she shrugged open palms modestly, "Because if _I_ had to eat Mio… I'd worry more about getting eaten myself!"

"Yeah, right, you jerk!" Mio cried distantly, muffled by her knees.

Yui's straight face, focused on the headbanded Light Music Club member, finally spoke up, "Ricchan, we need to hide you or something."

"Whaa? Why?!" _Hmph, can't stand to have someone of such large mass within sight of you?_

"I think you're too tempting for the evil monster demon thingy," Yui trembled and she actually started to show signs of fear, "I'm sorry, we just shouldn't take chances being out here alone and stuff--"

"Don't worry," Tsumugi's unexpectedly strong voice spoke. Her hands were to her cheeks and fingers surrounding her eyes, as if her face wasn't covered enough by dressing. "If any monsters come, I'm sure Ritsu will protect you."

Mio lowered her hands from her hand to turn around, "Hey, what about--"

"And Mio! And me!" Tsumugi thrust a fist to her chest and nodded. "Drummers may be the most delicious, but they're also the most daring!"

"Really?" Yui's eyes twinkled. "M-Mugi…"

Tsumugi felt warm on the inside knowing that she may start a girls love moment. She believed her duty in this world was to bring more pure love between girls to peoples' lives and the least she could do was bring together her humble Light Music Club, "Yes, Yui?"

"Mugi, those… those all start with 'D'!"


	7. Not this Again

**K-On Daisuki!**

As Ui's Santa and reindeer puppets would say: Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a super fantastic, amazing, moe(?) holiday. I actually imported Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekidou and bricked my Wii in trying to downgrade its version (to use Homebrew to play a NTSC-J game). Whoops!

That's okay, though, because I have some Christmas presents for you, my beloved readers! It's just some sketches I did at the beginning of the month, though (hey, I can almost feel the disappointment through the monitor..). I actually attempted to ink/color them, but each is either half-finished or looks like crap, so I'm not going to let those see the light of day. I don't really care if these get stolen (I'm flattering myself now), so do whatever you want to them!

Ritsu:  
i45 . tinypic . com / 9ka3dd . jpg  
It was my first time drawing her, so I tried some easy, front-on pose. And yeah, her fingers look like they're going to leave stab wounds in anyone she shakes hands with.

Yui:  
i49 . tinypic . com / 21niovs . jpg  
My first time drawing Yui, too. When I inked this, I tried to fix her face and just ended up making it look all demented and like she has a mental disorder. And that's not like Yui at all! (..or is it? heheh, just kidding!)

Group photo!  
i48 . tinypic . com / 10fvqm9 . jpg  
Now this is a parody of a parody of an original comical enough to be called a parody itself. Originals: i45 . tinypic . com / v8mpw7 . jpg (Lucky Star) and i46 . tinypic . com / 2mnejk2 . jpg (Haruhi). So, Yui is Tsukasa is Yuki is a witch and don't even get me started on Mio-Miyuki-Mikuru-battle-waitress-from-the-future. (And yeah, Mugi was kinda thrown in there for the sake of being there, she's not really imitating anyone. Go Mugi-vision!)

Disclaimer here. K-On! isn't mine. Duh. Enjoy!

###

"Dare!"

If Mio had uncovered her ears and heard any other word in existence said, she wouldn't have needed to plug her ears back up again. If Yui had been announcing the world was about to end, Mio would've liked that better than another damn game of Truth or Dare.

"Eat something out of someone's belly button," Tsumugi read. She had been official card-picker and reader throughout the whole game, partially because Yui and Ritsu said they'd rather just do dares and partially because Tsumugi had written the cards herself.

Stuffing an additional 2 marshmallows in her puffy face, Yui crossed her arms, "Well," she smacked, looking at her options, "Mugi is always making sweets and smells like she uses very expensive shampoo…"

Blushing and petting her hair, Tsumugi modestly spoke, "Oh, it's nothing, really, just imported--"

"And since she's so knowledgeable about such things, I trust Mugi in saying that drummers are delicious!" Yui swallowed, then pointed her sticky fingers at Ritsu, "Get ready, Ricchan! I'm going to test your yummy levels!"

Tsumugi laughed as a natural reaction, but then she got to thinking. _I wonder… if that's something that can be measured… Ohohoho…_

Effortlessly, Ritsu lifted her shirt just enough to show her torso, "Guess I'm not so cold anymore," she thought out loud, looking at her bump-free stomach. She looked up to find Yui's familiar mug five inches away.

"Ricchan. Lay down," Yui commanded, holding up a crumbling s'more in one hand.

The drummer jumped back in shock, "What?! That huge thing? I was expecting you'd just get a marshmallow or something!"

Shaking her head furiously, Yui argued, "This is the only way to get an accurate yummy measurement! I got a professional opinion!"

Ritsu, out of the corner of her eye, noticed a blushing Mugi nodding on the other side of the room.

_Ohohohoho…_

"All right," Ritsu sighed, "If that's what it takes!" and with that, she flung backwards to lay down, focusing only on relaxing her body. _This is gonna feel weird. This is gonna feel good. Just gotta keep a clear head! Hopefully thinking of dead people will work again._

Hitting Ritsu's stomach with a surprisingly loud slap, it didn't take long before the s'more started falling apart. "Agh! Every part must be saved!" Yui yelled in a panic, kneeling over Ritsu and trying to catch all the pieces sliding off with her mouth.

After the second crumb of graham cracker was caught by a very adventurous tongue, Ritsu couldn't take anymore, "Aahhaahahaa! It tickles, it tickles! Yui, hold on!" She turned to one side to try to dodge the other girl, but Yui just followed.

"You're only making it harder, Ricchan! Do you want to know if you're delicious or not?!" Although her tone was frustrated and serious, Ritsu knew Yui couldn't be taking any of this seriously.

Ritsu knew Yui, although a bit of an airhead, was just a fun-loving girl. Ritsu knew something inside Yui had to be telling her to keep doing such a ridiculous thing.

…What was it?

Wriggling around, desperate to get Yui to stop, Ritsu tried her back-up plan. After rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times, Ritsu spoke in the thickest honey-coated voice she could, "Y… Yui-senpai…" she hoped her watery eyes gave an air of submission rather than tiredness, "I don't know how much more I can take! Please stop, I feel like I'm going to explode!"

A mysterious amused shudder was heard from another part of the room, accompanied by "Why didn't I bring my camera… I'm so stupid…"

The guitarist's eyes, now twinkling as much as Ritsu's, widened with her mouth. Yui suddenly grinned bigger than Tsumugi upon hearing Sawako was going to be the Light Music Club's advisor.

"Oh, Ricchan!" she dove onto the other girl, not caring about the s'more about to be crushed between them.

Finding themselves in a position similar to earlier in the night, Yui smiled, "Okay, I'll stop. It's already been proven that your yummy levels are off the charts." Then Yui paused to stare off into the distance.

Ritsu was used to this, but after a strangely long period passed, she decided to talk, "What is it?"

"I guess… that American ad Mugi showed me was right…" she paused.

"…Huh?"

"Everything really DOES taste better on a Ritsu!"


	8. Fuwafuwa Time

**K-On Daisuki!**

Whoops, I've become exactly the kind of fanfic author I didn't want to be: the one that starts a story and then abandons it indefinitely. Not even gonna try to put any excuses on this chapter's lateness. I hope you can forgive me!

Disclaimer here. K-On! isn't mine. Duh. Enjoy!

###

"Ricchan, do you ever wish you were hghrmflbgrgl?"

The sun had finally set on the Light Music Club's humble cabin. Now, all that was visible for miles was the door, illuminated by a lantern Tsumugi set up and crystal clear stars dappling the country sky.

When it had became dark enough that Yui couldn't see her own two feet below her, she asked everyone to bundle up and come outside with her to show off her knowledge of constellations.

And when all she could really identify was the Big Dipper, she invited everyone to stay outside and enjoy the cool night.

Ritsu snapped a graham cracker with her teeth and questioned Yui, "Hghrmflbgrgl? What?"

"A boy," Yui clarified, finishing a bite of chocolate much too big for her mouth.

Surprised by the unexpected question, Ritsu could only look at Yui without a word. Her eyes hadn't glazed over and she hadn't zoned out-- she just didn't know how to answer. _What's with a question like that coming out of nowhere? Have I done anything to make Yui think that? I mean, besides acting so boyish all the time..._

Being gracious and noticing Ritsu's hesitation, Tsumugi chimed in, "I used to. I always thought they had it easier and they were stronger and tougher. I was jealous." With a furrow of her bandaged brows, her tone switched from lighthearted modesty to total seriousness, "But now I know I would much rather keep being a girl! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Well, they _do_ have it easier!" Yui argued passionately, "They can like all the pretty girls they want and it's not even weird!"

Mio was a bit frightened by Yui's mood swings, but wanted to get to the bottom of this conversation that seemed to come out of nowhere, "What do you mean?"

Yui shifted her body into a more comfortable position, "On TV and in movies and stuff... The girls are always better looking than the guys. The guys look gross and old! I don't get how we're supposed to like them!" Her voice, as if it wasn't attention-grabbing enough at its regular volume, shot up a few hundred decibels, "I want pretty girls, too!"

"Hey, Yui..." Ritsu sighed, trying to look calm, "If you think that it's so weird to like girls, what's up with you kissing me earlier?"

Flushing, Yui jumped back, "Ricchan! That was totally our clean little secret!"

"It's 'dirty little secret.'"

Yui's hands flew to Ritsu's mouth to cover it, "Aah, don't just go and blurt out if something's a dirty little secret or not like that!!" Her small hands overtook Ritsu's grinning face, clumsy fingers stabbing into any orifice they found.

But Ritsu was having too good of a time to stop, "Yui kissed me! We kissed! We kissed!" came her garbled voice from between Yui's fingers.

With every sentence, Yui advanced closer to Ritsu and scrambled her hands in every position to try and fully cover Ritsu's mouth. At this point, the bold drummer only saw one option…

"Yui," she tried to still the other girl long enough to get the words out, "Hold on. I have a super-secret secret to tell you."

"Really?" Yui brightened like a happy puppy just long enough to take her hands off Ritsu. "Okay…" She eyed the other two girls in the room and suddenly became an angry bulldog, "Mio-chan. Mugi-chan. Leave."

"Wha..?!" Although Mio was deeply offended, Tsumugi could only chuckle and blush, muttering something about 'GL.'

Ritsu shook her head furiously and stopped Yui, "Wait, no!" Yui turned questioningly, but keeping her ears open. "This is a public secret! It's special! Uh, we call them.. p… secret… pecrets! Pecrets! Yeah, and you always have to have at least two witnesses present when it is being told! That's the rule of the pecret!"

Being the happy, gullible puppy she is, Yui lit up and wagged an imaginary tail, "Woah! That makes sense! But why haven't I heard of pecrets before, then?"

"They're American," came a gentle voice. Tsumugi, saving the day again. "They also have mecrets, but don't ask about those."

"…Me--?!"

"Really, just don't."

Yui brought a pointer finger to her lips, raising scared eyebrows, "Gotcha." She tuned out the non-brunette girls once again, "Okay, Ricchan, what's your pecret?"

"All right…" True to her cool drummer nature, she nonchalantly raised her arms over her head and fiddled with a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Before Ritsu could get a word out, however, she blushed.

And her eyes started darting around the ground, from one patch of ice to another, and her cheeks puffed up, imitating Tsumugi's favorite kind of fish. And a purple hue took over her face as she tried to steady her trembling hands, but neither were a result of the temperature outside…

"…You okay, Ricchan? This must be one intense pecret…" Yui kept her attention on Ritsu's face, now inhaling a giant gulp of winter air.

With her exhale, Ritsu choked the words out, "Yui-I-love-you-more-than-any-stupid-boy-can-I've-just-been-really-good-at-hiding-it-and-I'm-so-happy-you-kissed-me-so-I-was-wondering-if-you-felt-the-same-way-too!"

As Ritsu's shoulders rose and fell at saying the sentence in one breath, Yui started laughing hysterically.

The drummer peered through her foggy breath to see Yui almost falling over in giggles, "What? What's so funny?!"

"That…" she had to pause to catch her breath, "That isn't a pecret at all! Or even a secret!"

"What do you mean?!" Ritsu was getting defensive now. _Does Yui think I'm joking or something? Or that I'm just some desperate loser who's taking her kissing me way too seriously? Ugh, why did I even--_

"It's a question!" Yui exclaimed. Mio, who had been avoiding looking at either girl the whole time, suddenly glanced over at hearing Yui understanding grammar.

"Aaaaand the answer… well, that's a secret. Which means I think Mio and Mugi have to leave."

"We're staying," Mio ordered in monotone. "No secrets in the band."

"Okay…" Yui turned to Ritsu and brought a hand to her chin as she thought, "Hm.. Aha! Ricchan, c'mere."

Ritsu scooted closer to the other girl.

"No, no, closer," Yui made broken 'come hither' motions.

Ritsu scooted even closer.

"I'm gonna say it really quietly, so you have to bring your head in really close."

Ritsu obliged.

And got a certain guitarist's light and fluffy lips smooshed against hers again.

Tsumugi and Mio shared the sight for an awkward moment, but both turned away quickly. Mio looked at the ground and Tsumugi looked at Mio.

When the blonde's eyes boring through Mio's skull felt like too much, Mio turned around to face her.

Tsumugi's expression was cheerful as always. She shrugged at Mio before giving her opinion…

"I guess that means 'yes'!"


End file.
